


Nighttime Conspiracies

by FrozenMemories



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: ...and they were roommates, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Keyla is excited and Joann is tired(tumblr fic prompt: a kiss to shut them up)





	Nighttime Conspiracies

"So, Bryce basically confirmed my suspicions when he said he saw them leave together yesterday. And not for the first time…" There was a hitch of excitement in her voice, as Keyla related her theory into the quiet of their shared quarters.

"Keyla, please," Joann groaned and rolled her eyes dramatically in spite of the complete darkness preventing the message from coming across, "the alarm is going off at 0500, can this not wait until tomorrow?"

"All I'm saying is they could have been secretly seeing each other for weeks!" Keyla went on unaffectedly. From the other side of the room she heard rustling and a sigh. Regardless, she continued.

"To think they could deceive us! I mean, technically they did, but not anymore. Just think about it: they have no idea that we know, so we could totally use that against them, plot a little ambush…" she rambled on in full blown enthusiasm over her own brilliance.

"Ugh, sure," Joann mumbled half-heartedly before she pulled the blanket above her head. At any other point in time she would have happily engaged in more ship-gossip and plot scheming, but the day's shift had been long and Joann couldn't help calculating the shrinking amount of time she'd have left for some much needed sleep.

"Oh, come on, Jo, this could be so much fun!"

"Fine," she finally relented and sat up, aware that Keyla would not shut up any time soon. Knowing the place by heart she swung her feet over the edge of the bed in the dark and got up so she could walk the four and a half steps it took to get to the room's second bed. When she arrived she sat down, facing in the direction she supposed Keyla was sitting, leaning against the wall, and reached her hands out to find – just as expected – Keyla's knees drawn up in front of her. Placing her hands atop each of them she told her in a serious tone, “I’ll give you exactly two minutes.”

Keyla smiled triumphantly and lounged into the makings of her mischievous plan.

"One minute," Joann interrupted after a while.

With a particularly sweeping sigh Keyla continued, "I don't think it'll take much to convince Tilly, but it might prove difficult to make her keep her mouth shut and not spoil the plan."

"You think?" A smirk crossed Joann's lips. Torn between intrigued and utterly exhausted she continued to listen to the familiar melody of the other woman's voice until she felt a yawn build up in the space between her jaw and ears.

"Your two minutes are up, time to sleep," she chided and squeezed the knees her hands were still resting upon.

"But wait, I was just thinking…"

"Keyla," she warned.

"I know, it's jus-" Whatever that thought was was suddenly cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing unerringly against hers.

"I said time’s up, sweet cheeks," Joann mumbled against her lips.

Immediately Keyla's arms wrapped around Joann's shoulders, pulling her against herself. 

"Alright," she sighed into the lingering kiss. When she felt Joann pull away she tightened her embrace until she could shift them both down into a lying position.

"Stay?" She asked coyly, "you might have to shut me up again, I'm not sure that train of thought's come to a full stop yet."

Joann was sure she could hear a grin in that voice.

"Wait, has this been your plan the whole time?"

"Of course not, Jo. What do you take me for? That would have been devious."

"Oh, shut up."

A soft round of chuckles filled the room, as Keyla pulled Joann closer to her.

"Good night," she murmured and pressed her lips into Joann's soft cheek.

With a contented sigh, Joann closed her eyes and snuggled into the other woman's side.

"Good night."


End file.
